Ayer, hoy y siempre
by Dasu-kun
Summary: Amar a alguien más: Spin off XD Fic corto donde se narra un poco de la relación entre Chrono y Amy unos cuantos años después de los eventos de Amar a alguien más.
1. Chapter 1

MSLN no me pertenece. Fin.

**Amar a alguien más: Spin off XD (tradición de MSLN o Triangle Heart, oh bueno)**

_Cosas a saber antes de leer este fic: este es uno de 3 spin off XD que haré de aquel fic. Chrono es Hijo de Precia y Lindy. Así que aquí su apellido es TH. Alicia y Fate son sus hermanas (pero en este fic no aparecen o al menos no directamente). _

**Ayer, hoy, siempre**

La persecución se da en los pasillos de la escuela.

Chrono Testarossa Harlaown corre desesperado por los pasillos de primer año. Un montón de chicas lo persiguen. Es San Valentín.

El joven sube los escalones del segundo, tercero y cuarto piso, corre lo más rápido posible al pasillo de los de tercero y tan rápido como ve la puerta de su salvación suspira aliviado.

Apenas entra y cierra la puerta con fuerza tomando por sorpresa a los pocos estudiantes que están en el aula.

-¡Amy!- todavía con la cara de terror, busca esperando ver a su salvadora, y como si un foco apagado se hubiera prendido, el joven recuerda que no están en su territorio - … s-sempai- el joven dice esto último apenas audible y levemente sonrojado.

Carraspea un poco y vuelve a tomar la actitud seria de siempre, pero de nada le sirve, ya todos en ese salón lo conocen, motivo por el que se sonroja un poco más tras escuchar unas risitas por parte de las chicas que están sentadas junto a su "sempai".

"Jeje, nunca falta" "Awww es tan tierno" "Te dije que hoy sería extremo" "Jajaja mira su cara de miedo" los compañeros de clase de Amy se cuchichean cosas y el pobre chico no tiene de otra que intentar ignorarlos.

-Um… Buenos días, he venido a ver a Limiette-sempai, espero no interrumpir, con permiso – con todo el valor y el orgullo del día que le queda, Chrono camina hacia su amiga de la infancia. Solo verla ahí, saludándolo y dedicándole esa enérgica sonrisa hace que olvide todos sus problemas, al menos hasta que escucha las voces de unas chicas fuera del salón preguntando por él.

-No, por favor…- Chrono voltea a ver la puerta temiendo que lo descubran pero no pasa nada, alguien de tercero les ha dicho que no deben estar ahí. Un poco aliviado relaja sus tensos músculos, una vez más, al menos hasta que la puerta se abre y deja ver al alumno que las ahuyentó: el presidente del comité estudiantil y compañero de Amy desde que entraron a la preparatoria, Griffith Lowran.

-Vaya, hoy has venido más temprano de lo habitual, Testarossa Harlaown – el joven se acomoda los lentes y avanza en su dirección pasándolo de largo no sin antes darle una palmada en la cabeza –Limiette-san, ¿me ayudarías a pasar estas hojas a los compañeros, por favor? – el joven le sonríe amigable a la mencionada y en seguida le entrega un paquete de hojas.

-Ah, claro- Amy le sonríe de igual manera.

-Gracias, siempre me estás salvando, jaja- el joven busca algo en el bolsillo de su camisa y pide a Amy que ponga su mano. Deja un pequeño dulce, un pequeño chocolate. Después de eso vuelve a salir del salón.

Todos los presentes se quedan quietos y callados. Las amigas de Amy miran a Chrono preocupadas. Es un secreto a voces en ese salón que al pequeño Testarossa Harlaown le gusta su sempai, pero no es secreto que al presidente también le gusta ella.

-Chrono-kun, hola- Amy rompe el silencio, su expresión es la de siempre, alegre y relajada.

-Hola- el menor le sonríe y esa pequeña expresión hace que las amigas de Amy dejen escapar un "awwww" que ni Chrono ni Amy escuchan, porque en ese pequeño momento solo están ellos dos.

-Jajaja te dije que te perseguirían, jajaja. ¿Y? ¿Alguien logró alcanzarte?- pregunta comiendo el chocolate que Griffith le dio.

-Algunas chicas de mi salón, ¿cómo podría escapar de ellas? Eso era inevitable- el menor se sienta en el piso y recarga su barbilla en una de sus manos.

-Jaja, no te preocupes mucho Chrono-san, sabes que al entrar a la preparatoria todas las chicas enloquecen por encontrar a alguien a quien regalarle chocolates en estas fechas – habla una de las amigas de Amy.

-Además, deberías alegrarte, al menos no se te intentaron declarar- continúa la otra y las tres ríen imaginando que eso sería divertido de ver. Chrono por otra parte está pálido y en ese momento las tres entienden y dejan de reír –um… eh… bueno, anímate, al menos no te besó, jeje… je… - las tres no saben qué hacer ante la expresión de sufrimiento del pequeño.

-Um… Chrono-kun… ¿estás bien?- Amy pregunta genuinamente preocupada, siendo su amiga de la infancia sabe que a Chrono no le gustaba que las personas ajenas a su familia invadan su espacio personal.

-¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Golpearla?- este refunfuña – Puedo tolerar los regalos porque me dijiste que no debo ser tan frío con ellas pero lo que esa alumna hizo no tiene perdón – cruza los brazos enojado.

-Awww ya te enojaste- Amy le revuelve el cabello y ríe. Ese gesto basta para suavizar la expresión del menor.

Sus amigas solo ven la calma con la que ambos hablan de ese tema.

-En fin – suspira relajado – ya me siento mejor después de estar un rato aquí. Ah, no les he preguntado, ¿ustedes tienen planes para hoy?- el menor pregunta a las dos amigas de Amy.

-Mhm, después de clases iré a ver una película con mi novio y después de eso iremos a ver piezas para una pc que estamos arreglando- responde una de ellas.

-¿Sabes? ¿Sabes? Hoy hay una promoción en el café trap donde trabaja el mío, jejeje iré a visitarlo. ¡Kyaaa se ve tan moe, mira!- responde la otra mostrando fotos de su novio disfrazado de maid.

-¿Y ustedes tienen planes para hoy?- pregunta la primera.

-Jeje, es secreto – Amy les guiña.

-La verdad no tengo idea, mi hermana me dijo que me ayudaría si quería hacer algo pero sigo sin decidir qué hacer- Chrono responde mientras se levanta del piso. En seguida el timbre de cambio de hora suena. –Casi lo olvido, sempai, Nanoha me mandó una receta que dijo que seguro te encantará, espera, en seguida te la envío- el menor saca su móvil y mientras busca el mensaje, las amigas de Amy miran, una vez más, el pequeño adorno que cuelga de móvil del pequeño -listo, enviado, ya me retiro, tengan buen día. Ah, Atenza-sempai, Finieno-sempai- el pequeño se despide y promete a las chicas que al día siguiente les regalará un poco de lo que sea que vaya a preparar.

…

Son las cuatro de la tarde cuando las clases de Amy por fin terminan. En los pasillos, la joven saca su móvil y escribe un mensaje. Sus amigas miran, una vez más, el pequeño accesorio que cuelga de su móvil.

Griffith se acerca a ellas para despedirse, especialmente de Amy. Él también mira el pequeño accesorio y le sonríe a la dueña.

Por donde quiera que vaya, el presidente se despide de todos con esa actitud calmada. No cabe duda que le agrada a todos. Y ni con ese carisma…

Amy llega a su locker y cambia sus zapatos. En la salida Chrono la espera. Apenas se encuentran sus miradas, y el joven que siempre está serio sonríe, mientras la chica siempre alegre se apacigua.

Hay un secreto que todos saben pero nadie dice, y ese es que Amy jamás corresponderá al presidente.

…

Es la noche de San Valentín, Chrono ha pedido permiso a sus madres para salir con Amy al parque.

Es la hora acordada y al llegar Amy, Chrono ya está ahí. El menor tiene en sus manos una cajita. Esa simple escena hace que la mayor se sonroje un poco, pero se siente contenta.

-Chrono-kun, ¿te hice esperar mucho?-

-Amy- el menor da unos pasos para apresurar el encuentro – No, pero si seguimos así terminaremos llegando una hora antes. Ese comentario hace que la mayor ría.

Da la casualidad de que ambos son obsesos de la puntualidad así que siempre intentan llegar antes que el otro y así, Chrono esta vez ha llegado más de media hora antes, mientras que Amy ha llegado exactamente media hora antes.

Se dirigen a los asientos de siempre y luego de reír un rato con sus aventuras preparando los obsequios ambos dejan de hablar. No hay nervios ni tensión por pare del menor, por parte de la mayor es un poco diferente.

El joven carraspea antes de empezar a hablar – Primero, te ves encantadora – lo dice muy contento, sin vacilar ni un poco – segundo, este es mi obsequio, el chico abre la cajita y dentro hay bombones redondos cubiertos de chocolate colocados en forma de corazón – y tercero, di "aah"- el pequeño saca uno de los bombones y lo acerca a la mayor.

Amy ligeramente sonrojada hace lo que el chico le dice y recibe el dulce que él le entrega. No lo va a negar, su corazón late como loco, pero al mismo tiempo se siente tranquila. Apenas presiona el bombón entre sus dientes y siente algo crujiente, eso la toma por sorpresa y su cara lo expresa.

-Jeje, ¿qué tal? Les puse almendras ¿No te lo esperabas, verdad?- el menor se ve emocionado esperando la respuesta de Amy.

-Definitivamente no me lo esperaba, wow, sabe rico- responde la mayor todavía saboreando el sabor dulce mezclado con las almendras.

-Jejeje, las puedo preparar para ti cuando quieras- contento a más no poder ofreció otra que Amy aceptó gustosa.

En la escuela Chrono Testarossa Harlaown era conocido por ser, serio, honesto y directo, también era conocido por ser un cerebrito que siempre estaba en el primer lugar, además de que su actitud seria y un poco fría le daba un aire de chico solitario y difícil de alcanzar.

Había una cosa que nadie de la escuela sabía: nadie conocía ese lado tan cariñoso y hogareño del jovencito que solo ella y su familia podían disfrutar.

Continuará…

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Este fic tendrá solo 4 caps. Aquí el primero de 4. **

**Esta es otra de las parejas que me gustan porque desde la primer temporada ya quería que terminaran juntos.**

Recordaremos de una vez:

Chrono: 16 años

Amy: 18 años

**Próximo cap: continuación de este XD**

o.o/ Saludos!

Autor del mal.


	2. Chapter 2

MSLN no me pertenece. Fin.

**Ayer, hoy, siempre**

**Entre mis primeros recuerdos siempre estaban ellos dos. Después de todo eran amigos muy cercanos a mis padres, además de trabajar en el mismo lugar. **

**A veces el tío Clyde y la tía Lindy nos visitaban y jugaban conmigo. Tengo muchas fotos que lo confirman. Podría decirse que ellos estuvieron presentes en mi vida desde mi nacimiento. **

**-Jajajaja ¿en serio les pidió eso?- recuerdo claramente la voz alegre de la tía Lindy. **

**-No hicieron promesas que no pueden cumplir, ¿verdad?- y recuerdo claramente la voz grave y tranquila del tío Clyde. **

**Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña le pedí a mis padres que me regalara un hermanito o hermanita para jugar. Y ellos siempre me respondían en negativa. **

…

…

**-Tía Lindy, ¿tu familia va a crecer?- en aquel tiempo solo pensé que su cuerpo se veía cada vez más diferente, y no entendía qué tenía que ver eso con que la familia creciera. **

…

…

**-Amy, él es Chrono. Chrono dile hola a tu nueva amiga – recuerdo ver a la tía Lindy acostada en una cama y en sus brazos a un bebé que tenía el cabello del mismo color que el tío Clyde. **

**-¿Amigo?- volteé a ver a mamá y a papá. Estaba emocionada y no sabía nada a cerca de la diferencia entre amigos, familias, hermanos… -Ah, ¡mi hermanito!**

**Ese día fue la primera vez que vi al tío Clyde reír a carcajadas.**

**-Está bien, Amy, él puede ser como tu hermanito- recuerdo al tío Clyde acariciar mi cabeza. **

**-Amy… - y a papá agacharse a mi altura para explicarme por qué Chrono-kun no podía ser mi hermano. **

…

…

**Desde pequeños… Chrono-kun y yo siempre estábamos juntos. Jaja, realmente parecíamos hermanos. **

**Me encantaba cuidarlo, enseñarle cosas nuevas y a veces dormir con él en la cama. **

**Recuerdo que su primer palabra fue mi nombre, y lo mucho que me emocionó eso. Tanto, que me atreví a presumírselo a sus padres. **

**También recuerdo que sus primeros pasos fueron en un momento repentino que corrió hacia mí. Aquel día él estaba con su mamá en el patio trasero de su casa y mi mamá y yo los habíamos ido a visitar.**

**Recuerdo que después de que él aprendió a caminar quise enseñarle a saltar en el pasto. Fue por mi culpa que recibió su primer cicatriz en la cabeza.**

**Le costó mucho trabajo a los adultos convencerme de que aquello había sido un accidente y que no era peligroso que estuviera cerca de él. Después de eso él y yo volvimos a jugar como siempre. Ahora incluso el tío Clyde ponía una tienda de acampar en el patio para que Chrono-kun y yo pudiéramos jugar ahí e incluso pudiéramos dormir ahí de vez en cuando. **

…

…

**Recuerdo cuando entré al jardín de infantes. Me molestaba tener que alejarme de él. Me cortaban el tiempo de diversión para pasar con mi hermanito. **

**-¡Amy!- y recuerdo lo mucho que me alegraba escuchar a Chrono llamarme por mi nombre cada vez que llegaba a su casa después de que mamá iba por mí al jardín de infantes. **

**A veces lo encontraba comiendo. Y la tía Lindy disfrutando de ver a su pequeño hijo agarrar la cuchara para llevarla a su boca. **

**A veces él me invitaba de su comida y a veces me dejaba darle de comer. **

…

…

**-Amy, enséñame a hacer el nudo a las agujetas.**

**Recuerdo que un día llegó del jardín de niños refunfuñando. Porque no lograba hacer un nudo perfecto en sus agujetas. **

**-¿En serio? Chrono-kun, están bien así.**

**Y es que desde esos tiempos empezó a mostrar su lado perfeccionista. **

**-Pero me gusta más cómo te quedan – señalaba mis zapatos. **

…

…

**-Chrono, despierta.**

**Uno de mis recuerdos más tristes de él es ese. **

**-Chrono… Debemos salir. **

**Yo estaba asomada en la entrada, mamá estaba sentada al lado de él en la cama. Apenas tenía cinco años… Él no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Yo tampoco lo entendía bien. Lo único que sabía era que algo muy malo había pasado con el tío Clyde. **

…

…

**-Amy, ¿por qué papá no despierta? Está así desde ayer. **

**Recuerdo a Chrono-kun asomarse en el ataúd de su padre. Fue la primera vez que no supe cómo responder. **

**Recuerdo que mis padres tuvieron que explicarle lo que estaba pasando y por qué su padre ya no iba a regresar. Recuerdo a la tía Lindy llorar. **

**Fue un rato muy corto en que Chrono-kun lloró. Y tan pronto como se limpió las lágrimas, se acercó a su mamá y no se alejó de ella. **

**Fue a partir de ese momento que Chrono-kun empezó a cambiar y tratar de ser menos infantil. **

…

…

**-¡Chrono-kun!- lo saludé en la entrada de la escuela primaria. Era el día de ingreso para él. **

**-Ah, Amy, hola- me saludó como de costumbre. No se veía nervioso como los demás niños. La tía Lindy estaba con él. Nos tomamos una foto para conmemorar el día de ingreso. **

…

…

**-¡Amy! – me saludó en el pasillo rumbo al comedor – almorcemos juntos – me sonrió emocionado, tenía tiempo que no lo veía así. **

**-¡Claro! Shario, Mariel, lo siento, se los compensaré.**

**-Anda, anda, ve que tu hermanito parece que tiene prisa.**

**Me despedí de mis dos amigas, quienes ya estaban acostumbradas a situaciones así.**

**En seguida él agarró mi mano y me llevó casi corriendo hasta su salón de clases donde llamó a un niño de lentes redondos -¡Yuuno, vayamos a comer al patio!**

**-Ah, en seguida voy – el niño de lentes agarró dos cajas de almuerzo que estaban en su pupitre y salió con nosotros al patio. Ahí nos presentó. **

**Yuuno Scrya fue el primer niño de su misma edad a quien Chrono-kun calificó como el que sería su mejor amigo. **

**Recuerdo que desde que entró a la primaria, Chrono-kun no mostró interés en relacionarse amistosamente con los demás niños de su edad. Una vez dijo que le parecían muy infantiles. Así que, el que me hubiera presentado a un amigo de su misma edad me alegró mucho por él. **

…

…

**Al salir de la escuela era normal que los tres camináramos juntos, Yuuno-kun vivía por la misma zona que nosotros. Esos días eran divertidos. A veces pasábamos a jugar al parque. Chrono-kun y yo regresábamos a casa después de que los padres de Yuuno-kun pasaban por él al parque. Era en esos pequeños recorridos que Chrono-kun agarraba mi mano y me empezaba a contar todo lo que había hecho en las clases y las cosas que le habían parecido interesantes. **

**A veces siento que estoy presumiendo esto pero… Jeje. Me sentía muy contenta al saber que era la única amiga con la que él se portaba así, tan expresivo y como cualquier niño de su edad. Era como su hermana mayor.**

…

…

**Poco antes de su tercer año de primaria me empezó a hablar de unas niñas y su madre. De lo muy agradables que eran. Al principio creí que eran niñas de nuestras edades. **

**-¡¿QUÉ?!**

**-Amy no grites- se tapaba las orejas. **

**-Ah, ¿hablas de las jovencitas rubias que vi en el parque el otro día?- Yuuno incluso ya sabía de quiénes se trataba. **

**-Um… Entonces… catorce y diecisiete años… Wow. **

**-Ajá, es casi como tú y yo. **

…

…

**Tiempo después nuestros días se volvieron maratones de ideas para hacer que la mamá de aquellas chicas y la tía Lindy pudieran terminar juntas. **

**-Hm… Así que otra mujer – admito que al principio eso me pareció confuso, pero una vez él me mostró fotografías de su madre con aquella otra mujer entendí por qué las quería juntar. No había visto a la tía Lindy sonreír así desde la muerte del tío Clyde. **

…

…

**-¡Amy! ¡Ayúdame por favor! **

**-¿Chrono-kun? Am… Claro, te ayudo, ¿pero qué necesitas? – un día él llego a mi casa pidiendo ayuda para una cita entre su mamá y la mamá de sus dos amigas. **

**Aquella tarde estuvimos viendo páginas y revistas de moda en internet. Resultaba que Chrono-kun prefería colores fríos igual que su padre. **

**-Ya veo por qué me pediste ayuda, ¿pero no habría sido mejor preguntarle a las hermanas de tu papá? **

**-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Siempre vas a la escuela arreglada de una forma muy bonita. Jejeje, por eso quise pedirte ayuda a ti. Incluso hoy te ves bonita. Hm… - aquella fue la primera vez que un cumplido así me hizo sentir especial de una forma diferente – Ahora que lo pienso siempre te ves bonita – y esa sonrisa ingenua de sus palabras siempre fue característico de él. **

…

…

**Recuerdo el día que me presentó a sus hermanas y su otra mamá. Ese día estaba muy nerviosa. **

**-Alicia, Fate, ella es Amy Limietta, mi mejor amiga. **

**-M-mucho gusto- recuerdo que apenas podía hablar. **

**-Ah, el gusto es nuestro- la menor de ellas dos también se veía un poco nerviosa. **

**-Eeeh~, con que tú eres Amy, Chrono siempre nos está hablando de ti – pero la mayor se veía demasiado confiada, daba miedo – gusto en conocerte. Ah, debes venir a jugar con nosotros un día. **

**-¡Ah! ¡Eso sería genial! – Chrono-kun se emocionaba fácilmente con ellas – y podríamos hornear los panqués que tanto te gustan, mamá Precia es muy buena en repostería – él siempre agarraba mis manos sin pensarlo dos veces cuando estaba contento. **

…

…

**Después de que se mudó con su nueva familia, Chrono-kun empezó a aprender a cocinar más cosas complejas. A veces nos invitaba a Yuuko-kun y a mí a almorzar cosas que él había hecho. **

**Para mis cumpleaños empezó a regalarme dulces hechos por él. **

…

…

**-Felicidades por tu graduación Amy. **

**Chrono-kun y Yuuno-kun me regalaron un libro de navíos de la armada. En ese tiempo ya tenía una idea de qué quería ser de grande. **

**Recuerdo que aquel día los invité a casa a una pequeña celebración por mi graduación de la primaria. Aquel día estuvimos jugando hasta tarde. En la noche mis amigas y yo hicimos una fiesta de pijamada. **

…

…

**Mi secundaria no estaba lejos de su escuela, incluso pasaba por la primaria para llegar a mi nueva escuela así que a veces saludaba a Chrono-kun y Yuuno-kun. **

**Recuerdo que para mi segundo año de secundaria el tema principal en mi salón de clases era el romance. Y la verdad no me interesaba… tanto. **

**-Amy, ¿ves al chico que está asomado en la ventana del otro salón?**

**-¿Aja?**

**-Dice que le gustas**

**-¿Ok?**

**-Vamos, podrías fingir que estás un poco emocionada al menos. **

**-Shari, Shari, no te enojes, sabes que ella está esperando a su pequeño príncipe. **

**Así era como solían decirle en secreto a Chrono-kun cuando se enteraron de que él llamaba mi atención. **

…

…

**-Ey, pequeño príncipe, ¿ya decidiste a qué secundaria irás?-**

**-¿Pequeño príncipe?- A veces me alegraba que él no entendiera por qué ellas dos le decían así- Pero apenas ayer empezó el sexto año. Ah, aunque ya tengo decidido que iré a la misma que ustedes. Se supone que es de las escuelas de mejores notas en esta zona.**

**-¿Eh? ¿Solo por eso? **

**-Hm… Además de que es donde mis hermanas estudiaron.**

**-¿Algo más?**

**-Yuuno también irá a esa.**

**-¿En serio?- ambas se veían decepcionadas con cada respuesta. **

**-Sí. Ah, Y Amy está estudiando ahí. Jaja, si entro podremos ir a la escuela como antes. Vaya no lo había pensado. ¡Qué genial! ¿Verdad, Amy? – eso de agarrar mis manos todavía lo hacía. **

**-Ufufu – podía escuchar las risitas burlonas de mis amigas. **

**-Tienes razón Chrono-kun. **

…

…

Continuará…

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**nadaoriginal: Gracias owo/ **

**KatitoHTT: Gracias owo/**

**Próximo cap: otra continuación (en un rato \:v/)**

o.o/ Saludos!

Autor del mal.


	3. Chapter 3

MSLN no me pertenece. Fin.

**Ayer, hoy, siempre**

**Recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Chrono-kun peleando con alguien. **

**-¡Chrono-kun ya detente!- **

**-¡Este idiota te faltó al respeto!**

**-¡Mocoso imbécil!**

**Aquel día Chrono-kun terminó con un ojo morado, la nariz sangrando y otra cicatriz, esta vez en el brazo por un cutter. Se salvó de una golpiza peor gracias a que solía entrenar con su madre y a que un profesor de mi escuela pasaba por el lugar, de lo contrario estoy segura que no habría sido solo eso.**

…

…

**Cuando entró a la secundaria, recuerdo que él y Yuuno-kun a veces almorzaban con nosotras en el patio. **

**En aquel momento no me había dado cuenta pero él ya no agarraba mi mano, como antes. **

…

…

**No lo voy a negar. A pesar de estar apenas en mi tercer año de secundaria, y a pesar de haber recibido una o dos declaraciones. Deseaba que Chrono-kun creciera pronto.**

…

…

**Recuerdo bien el fin de semana previo a mi graduación de la secundaria. Chrono-kun me había invitado a salir. Podría pensar que no era extraño, siempre lo hacía. Pero esta vez se veía nervioso. **

**Aquel día me invitó a un museo de la marina. Ese día estaban haciendo una exposición especial que duraría solo tres días.**

**-Todavía quieres estudiar en la escuela naval, ¿verdad?**

**-Ah… De eso…**

**-Está bien, yo creo en ti.**

**-Chrono-kun...**

**-Como padres ellos se pueden preocupar, y entendemos que lo hacen porque nos quieren, pero no quiero que desistas de tu sueño. Amy, solo tenemos una vida y entrar a la escuela naval requiere mucho esfuerzo y no es algo que puedas intentar cuando quieras. Convenceremos a tus padres. Yo sé que puedes – aquel día volvió a agarrar mis manos como cuando era niño.**

**Él fue el primero a quien le conté lo que quería ser de grande. Claro que conforme iba creciendo entendía mejor de qué se trataba, y eso solo me emocionó más. **

**Chrono-kun siempre me apoyó. Sabía que mis padres no querían que algo malo pudiera pasarme, pero vamos, ellos también trabajaban para el gobierno en tierra. **

**Y con eso en mente, y con el apoyo incondicional de Chrono-kun, mis días de preparatoria estuvieron llenos de entrenamientos matutinos con él y estudios en las noches. **

…

…

**Fue un día cualquiera, estaba lloviendo y no había llevado paraguas. Ese día papá regresaría a casa después de meses de haber estado fuera por su nuevo trabajo, y yo quería llegar pronto para darle la bienvenida. No quería esperar a que la lluvia cesara o que alguien se ofreciera a acompañarme a la estación. **

**Apenas salía corriendo cubriéndome con el saco de mi uniforme cuando vi a Chrono-kun detenerse con cara de sorprendido frente a mí en la entrada de mi escuela. Yo también me detuve sorprendida - ¿Chrono-kun?**

**-¿No leíste mi mensaje? – se acercó a cubrirme con el paraguas y en seguida sacó un pañuelo para limpiar las gotas de lluvia de mi cara – te avisé que vendría por ti para que no hicieras precisamente esto – su voz, que ya empezaba a sonar grave, me recordaba a la voz del tio Clyde, aunque sus ojos expresivos eran más como los de la tía Lindy. Y se veía con ganas de regañarme – se supone que hoy regresa tu papá, pero no significa que vas a pescar un resfriado solo por querer llegar a tiempo para recibirlo. Por eso te mandé el mensaje – sacó su móvil y me mostró el mensaje. También saqué el mío y efectivamente había un mensaje sin leer. **

**-Ah, jajaja disculpa, no lo había visto. **

**-¿En serio?- arqueó una ceja – como sea, tenías prisa así que ¡Andando! – levantó el puño - ¡Tenemos que correr a la estación! – agarró mi mano con fuerza y echamos a correr bajo el paraguas. **

**-Jajajaja, Chrono-kun así terminaremos resfriándonos.**

**-Al menos no serás la única a la que castiguen. **

**Él siempre estaba ahí. **

**Y efectivamente para la noche ambos estábamos resfriados. **

…

…

**Fue durante su tercer año de secundaria. Llegó corriendo a casa y así sin esperármelo, me dijo que le gustaba y me pidió que fuera su novia. **

**Recuerdo a mamá viendo todo desde la entrada de la casa y cubriendo su risita burlona. **

**-¿E-eeeh?- yo estaba muy sonrojada y muy sorprendida. Estaba en el jardín delantero calentando para salir a correr un rato. Ese día se suponía que tomaría otra ruta diferente a la de Chrono-kun. **

**Todavía recuerdo cómo se iluminó su mirada en cuanto me vio a lo lejos - ¡Amy! – y cómo movía su mano saludando – Uff, qué bueno que te encuentro- se recargaba en sus rodillas mientras recuperaba el aliento. **

**-Um… ¿Hola?- miraba alrededor buscando a la tía Lindy o a su hermana Fate, solían correr por las mañanas con él cuando les era posible. **

**-Amy. Me gustas, mucho. Y… Bueno- se sonrojó un momento, parecía pensar en sus siguientes palabras – Todos estos años hemos sido muy cercanos así que no sabía si considerar esto como amor de hermanos o qué – cruzó los brazos mientras volvía a meditar en voz alta – pero por fin pude clasificar lo que siento por ti. Jajaja me tomó mucho tiempo a pesar de que era obvio. Me gustas mucho Amy. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Ah, buenos días- me saludó contento y después saludó a lo lejos a mamá. **

**-¿E-eeeh?**

**-Ajajaja, mi hermana Alicia dijo que reaccionarías así – acarició mi cabeza. Chrono-kun ya era un poco más alto que yo aunque todavía conservaba algunos rasgos infantiles – disculpa por haber tardado tanto tiempo – me abrazó de la nada. Ese comportamiento seguía siendo muy de él.**

**-Podría haber esperado un poco más, ¿sabes? Se siente extraño decir que mi novio va en tercero de secundaria. **

**-Jajajaja, lo sé, pero ya no soy tan niño y pronto iré a la misma escuela que tú. **

…

…

**Durante nuestra primera cita oficial fuimos a un acuario. Ahí compramos unos pequeños colgantes para móvil que hacían juego. Fue gracioso que él lo sugiriera. Se veía más emocionado que yo. Incluso llegué a pensar "¿Quién es la novia aquí?".**

…

…

**Nuestro primer beso fue por accidente. **

**Estábamos en casa de sus madres, en la cocina. Él estaba preparando la comida, como siempre usaba un delantal con la leyenda "el mejor hijo del mundo". En serio, ¿de dónde sacaba esos delantales?**

**Por accidente se regó agua en el piso y por accidente resbalé, él había intentado detenerme pero en el intento ambos caímos al piso. Primero caí yo, apenas deteniéndome con los codos, algo que me dolió demasiado. En seguida cayó el sobre mí intentando detenerse con sus manos, algo que fue en vano porque resbalaron con el agua, así ambos chocamos nuestros rostros, y mi cabeza terminó golpeando contra el piso. **

**-¡Auch!**

**En serio, nuestro primer beso fue memorable de una manera graciosa. Nos habíamos partido el labio debido al golpe. **

**Después de limpiar las heridas y escuchar el regaño de la tía Precia, Chrono-kun y yo nos dedicamos a limpiar el desorden en la cocina. **

**-¿Todavía te duele?- Chrono-kun lavaba los trastes. **

**-Más que doler, es incómodo y arde un poco. Además se está inflamando – yo estaba secándolos. Terminábamos eso y todo estaría impecable. **

**-Cssss, csssss jajajaja. Ese fue un primer beso memorable jajajaja. **

**-En serio- su risa siempre era contagiosa para mí. **

**-Amy**

**-¿Hm?- apenas reaccioné cuando él medio un beso, nuestro segundo primer beso. Y después de eso ambos nos quejamos por el dolor en nuestros labios. **

**-Disculpa, creí que sería un bonito recuerdo.**

**-No te preocupes por eso, lo bonito no se le quita- ambos cubríamos nuestras bocas intentando calmar el dolor.**

**-Jajajajaja, ya tenemos otra anécdota que contar a nuestros hijos. ¡Auch! No puede ser que incluso reírse duela – Chrono-kun volvió a su labor de lavar trastes. **

**Eso de decir cosas, inconsciente del poder destructivo que tenían, nunca iba a cambiar. **

**Hijos.**

…**. **

…

**A veces se quedaba a estudiar para los exámenes conmigo. **

**-Hm…**

**-¿Hay algo que no entiendes?**

**-Creo que estoy haciendo algo mal aquí pero no identifico el qué.**

**-Déjame ver.**

**A veces él admitía que no entendía algo y aceptaba mi ayuda. Aunque admito que eran ocasiones muy contadas. **

**Otras ocasiones simplemente iba a casa a pasar el tiempo libre mientras esperaba que yo terminara de hacer mi tarea. **

**A veces, y sin darme cuenta, ya había platos con bocadillos en la mesa, o alguna bebida ya estaba en mis manos. Chrono-kun siempre tenía esos pequeños detalles. **

…

…

**Recuerdo cuando me preparaba para mi examen de admisión a la escuela naval. Estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía dormir. **

**Una vez más bostezaba mientras me esforzaba por no quedarme dormida en la mesita de mi cuarto. **

**-Amy, si tienes sueño sería mejor que duermas un rato. Te va a hacer daño – él hacia su tarea al lado mío. **

**-Estoy bien, ya casi termino- ok, yo era un poco terca para unas cosas. **

**-Hagamos esto – alejó la mesa y extendió sus brazos. Eso me hizo sonrojar – dormirás al menos unos veinte minutos y después seguirás con tus actividades. ¿De acuerdo? **

**Eso era trampa. Él sabía que no podría decir que no a eso. **

**Como era costumbre desde que éramos niños, recargué mi cabeza en su regazo y me quedé dormida casi en seguida. **

…

**-Amy, ya pasaron veinte minutos.**

**Cuando era niño solía poner un reloj frente a nosotros para que no se fuera el tiempo más de esos veinte minutos. Siempre se tomaba en serio la responsabilidad de esos veinte minutos. **

**Recuerdo su rostro sonriente, desde pequeño hasta esos días de juventud. **

…

…

**-¡Chrono-kun! ¡Pasé!**

**-¡Ja! ¡Sabía que lo lograrías!**

**Sus abrazos siempre fueron especiales. **

…

…

-¡Amy!- Chrono alza la mano en medio de la multitud. La recién graduada se despide de sus amigas y corre al encuentro del menor.

-¡Chrono-kun!- choca su mano con la del peliazul.

-¡Jaja! Felicidades por graduarte.

-Gracias- la castaña le sonríe y le revuelve el cabello provocando que este se queje con falsa molestia – Ah, mamá dijo que celebraríamos en casa así que no faltes – le guiñó.

-Entendido, le avisaré a mis madres. Ah, ¿a qué hora podemos ir? – el joven sacó su móvil y empezó a escribir un mensaje.

…

…

Era un fin de semana. Amy esperaba en el puerto.

-¡Amy!- a lo lejos un joven alto de cabello azul oscuro se acercaba a paso veloz.

-¡Chrono-kun!- ella dio unos pasos para apresurar el encuentro.

-Esta vez me ganaste.

-Jajaja, estamos a punto de llegar una hora antes de lo acordado.

-Es verdad, debemos hacer algo al respecto. Ah, pero antes. Feliz cumpleaños adelantado – el joven le entrega una cajita.

Dentro estaba un reloj de bolsillo con brújula incluida.

-Wow, ¿cómo supiste?

-¿Eh?

-Es justo el que quería.

-Css jajaja, wow, ¿en serio? Lo compré porque creí que se te vería genial.

-Gracias.

Aquel día lo pasaron caminando. Amy ya estaba en su segundo año en la escuela naval y Chrono estaba próximo a graduarse de la preparatoria.

-Así que irás a la escuela que está en el norte.

-Sí.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un rato.

-Será la primera vez que estaremos lejos por tanto tiempo- Amy se veía un poco triste.

-Aunque tus prácticas pronto empezarán así que no afectará mucho, y cuando yo también empiece mis prácticas tampoco tendremos tiempo. Así que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora mismo es disfrutar del tiempo de estudiantes y esas prácticas.

-Jajaja, Chrono-kun a ti todavía te faltan tres años.

-Pero pasarán rápido, y cuando menos te lo esperes volveremos a estar juntos.

-Tienes razón- la joven recargó su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

-Ah, Shari dijo que estos días hace mucho frio allá.

-Jajaja, espero que Mari no enferme.

-De pensar que estaré en el mismo lugar que ellas dos me da miedo – suspiró sabiendo que aquellas dos siempre se divertían con él.

-Jajaja, al menos no estarás solo.

-Nunca me siento solo, siempre estoy pensando en ti- le sonrió como siempre.

-En serio – y ella se sonrojó contenta, como siempre.

…

…

Continuará…

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Resultó muy entretenido escribir esta perspectiva desde Amy.**

**nadaoriginal: Gracias owo/ **

**Próximo cap: el desenlace (¿de qué? D: ) **

o.o/ Saludos!

Autor del mal.


	4. Chapter 4

MSLN no me pertenece. Fin.

**Ayer, hoy, siempre**

-Ok, oficialmente vine a esto así que Chrono-kun, ¿te casarías conmigo?

-Esperen, ¿qué?

El peliazul miraba alrededor suyo. La familia de ambos estaba presente. Él sabía que era una comida especial porque, primero Amy había sido asignada por fin a la nave que comandaría, dejaría de ser primer oficial, y segundo porque él estaba próximo a graduarse.

-Jajajaja, te ganó, te dije que te iba a ganar- Lindy se burló de él.

Aquel día Chrono tuvo que admitir su derrota. Él quería pedir matrimonio a Amy, no esperaba que ella fuera a dar el primer paso. Y para empezar si ya la conocía, ¿cómo no le pasó por la cabeza la opción de que ella fuera a hacerlo?

-Jajajaja, me ganaste- la besó y en seguida el lugar se llenó de aplausos.

…

…

La boda había terminado y ahora solo estaban ellos dos en su casa. Empezaron a abrir los obsequios.

Abrieron el obsequio de Precia y Lindy.

Dentro había dos delantales personalizados además de un botiquín de primeros auxilios demasiado equipado.

Amy rio nerviosa – Ajajaja… - a la mente le vinieron todas las veces que Precia tuvo que curar alguna herida de ellos cuando niños y jóvenes – incluso puso unas notas "En caso de…"- al hojear ese pequeño archivo había instrucciones de cómo dar primeros auxilios en caso de diferentes situaciones.

-Jajaja, se ve que nos conoce- Chrono miraba el detalle del bordado de su delantal – Mhm, mamá mejoró bastante haciendo sus manualidades.

-Jajajaja, ahora ya sé de dónde salían esos delantales todos estos años- Amy rio revolviendo el cabello de su esposo - ¡Ah! Este obsequio es de Nanoha-san y Fate-san – Amy agarró otro regalo. Al abrirlo encontraron un horno y dentro de este una carta.

"Nanoha dijo que sería buena idea, también dijo que les iba a obsequiar su recetario. Hermanito disfruten mucho su vida de casados, es divertido. Fate TTH"

"Amy-san, Chrono-kun, felicidades por su matrimonio. Tenemos que reunirnos un día que nuestros descansos coincidan y hacer un picnic. Nanoha TTH"

Chrono suspiró pesadamente – Y pensar que mañana tenemos que volver al trabajo.

-Jajaja, Ya verás que el tiempo pasará rápido y podremos salir de paseo con la familia.

-Espero que así sea.

Ahora agarraron el obsequio que les había dado la familia de Alicia.

"Estoy segura que se van a divertir con esto. AY"

Al abrir el obsequio encontraron una caja llena de fotos de su infancia y juventud además de un álbum vacío listo para ser llenado, y empezaron a preguntarse en qué momento Alicia les había tomado todas aquellas fotos.

En medio de todas esas fotos había otra nota.

"Contraté a alguien [carita guiñando]. AY."

-En serio, tu hermana a veces me asusta- Amy habló sin titubear.

-Jajaja mamá decía lo mismo del tío Jail, así que no te preocupes tanto, es cosa de familia. Hm… Mejor debería decir que te acostumbres – se veía pensando con seriedad.

Después abrieron el obsequio de Yuuno. Era un sobre sellado. Dentro estaban unos papeles junto con la nota correspondiente.

"No tenía idea de qué obsequiarles así que les dejo estos pases con vigencia de un año para que puedan ir a cualquier museo de historia afiliado a mis investigaciones. Aaah… En serio no sé qué se hace en estos protocolos. Si hay algo que necesiten no duden en solicitarlo. Ah, otra cosa. Cuando tengan hijos me gustaría obsequiarles una mascota. ¿Puede ser eso mi obsequio? Yuuno S."

Luego abrieron el obsequio de Shari.

"Es que tu esposito siempre se anda quejando de aburrimiento. Dejé recomendado uno de zombies. Shario F."

Era una caja con un juego de VR.

Después abrieron el obsequio de Mariel.

"Chrono-kun dijo que te gustaría tener una pantalla plegable, créanme que pelearán por trabajar en esta. Mariel A."

-En serio, Chrono-kun, no soy una obsesa del trabajo, jajaja.

Finalmente abrieron el obsequio de los padres de Amy. Era un pequeño juguete de bebé.

"Algún día sus vidas se llenarán de la dicha más grande que puedan sentir. Les deseamos un futuro maravilloso con sus hijos. Mamá y Papá"

Tanto Amy como Chrono quedaron el silencio un rato. El peliazul se encargó de romper ese silencio.

-¿Qué te parece Liera?- pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su esposa. Con eso Amy volvió a sonreír.

-¿Eeeh~? Yo estaba pensando en Karel. Además, ¿qué te hace pensar que será niña?- se recargó en el hombro Chrono.

-Hmhmhm, instinto de padre – dijo con orgullo.

-Jajajaja, Chrono-kun, en serio – ambos se abrazaron reconfortándose entre sí.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

…

…

-Hayate~ wehehe, eres tan pequeñita – Chrono cargaba con extremo cuidado a la pequeña bebé.

-Hayate-chan~ - Amy también tuvo su momento cargando a la pequeña.

-No puedo creer que solo faltábamos nosotros de conocer a nuestra sobrina.

Aquel día Chrono y Amy fueron a visitar a la familia Yagami, era su fin de semana libre en meses.

…

…

-E… E… E-es… ¿Es en serio?- Chrono se dejó caer en el sofá, estaba incrédulo.

-¡Sí! ¡Estoy embarazada!- Amy también estaba sentada en ese sofá, llorando entre feliz y sorprendida.

El peliazul no sabía qué decir, también tenía un nudo en la garganta. Apenas atinó a agrazarla y como por arte de magia su voz por fin se escuchó. Primero fue un grito de emoción incontenible seguido de un "¡Esto es genial! ¡Más que genial! ¡Amy, esto es maravilloso!"

La pareja sabía desde antes de casarse que sería casi imposible para ellos tener hijos. En ambos casos sus padres habían tenido dificultades para tener hijos. En el caso de él, había sido un embarazo muy riesgoso que casi costó la vida de su madre. En el caso de ella, había sido la única que logró alcanzar una etapa de gestación suficiente para sobrevivir. Todos los intentos anteriores habían fallado.

Tenían mucho miedo, no lo iban a negar, pero anhelaban tanto esa familia. Lo habían intentado y por fin parecía que podrían ser padres. Y no solo eso, resultaba que serían padres de dos criaturas. Su felicidad se duplicaba al igual que sus preocupaciones.

Los siguientes meses de embarazo tanto Alicia como Precia estaban muy al pendiente de Amy. Ella ya tenía treinta y dos años, había dedicado suficiente tiempo a su profesión, de ser posible le hubiera gustado seguir trabajando después, pero considerando la situación delicada prefería dedicarse de lleno a sus hijos. Era algo que había hablado con Chrono. Y esa idea a él no le agradaba mucho, incluso se había ofrecido a ser él quien se hiciera cargo de los niños en cuanto ella decidiera regresar al trabajo. No quería que ella tuviera que renunciar a la profesión por la que tanto había soñado. Pero ya habían tomado una decisión.

…

…

-¡Tía Amy, ya llegué!- una pequeña castaña de siete años abrió la puerta de la casa de la familia TH.

-Hayate-chan, bienvenida- Amy estaba en un cuarto cuidando a dos bebés, Alicia y Precia también estaban ahí.

-Eh, Hayate- Lindy subía los escalones, la menor iba corriendo frente a ella – no hagas mucho ruido, los pequeños podrían despertar.

-Ah, lo siento- rápidamente la niña se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y dejó de correr para caminar con sigilo, dando pasos lentos y titubeantes.

-Hayate-chan, tampoco tiene que ser tanto silencio- Amy le extendió la mano, la niña en seguida se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado para apreciar a los bebés. Eran dos pequeños de cabello castaño igual que su madre.

-Son muy pequeñitos, jejeje, y se ven igualitos. Mamá, ¿yo era así de pequeñita?- preguntó a la rubia frente a ella.

-Me hubiera gustado que fueras pequeña cuando naciste- el comentario de Alicia causó una risa colectiva entre las mujeres de ese cuarto. La pequeña castaña no entendió por qué reían.

…

…

Era una tarde de verano, Amy ya tenía lista la comida, sus niños pronto llegarían del jardín de infantes.

Sonó el timbre de la casa. Al abrir la puerta estaban un niño y una niña agarrando cada uno una mano de una niña pelinaranja de trece años.

-¡Mamá!- el niño corrió a abrazar a la mencionada.

-¡Mami!- la niña también corrió a abrazarla.

-Hola, bienvenidos- Amy besó sus mejillas y ellos hicieron lo mismo – gracias por traerlos, Arf-san.

-Ah, um… De nada. Fate me pidió que los trajera – la pelinaranja se sonrojó – ya… ya me voy- estaba a punto de marcharse cuando sintió un par de manos jalarla al interior de la casa.

-¡Arf, Arf, corre, ayer hicimos paletas de hielo, están en la nevera!- el ambos niños regresaron a agarrar la mano de la pelinaranja que seguía en la entrada.

-Jajaja, niños no la jalen así, harán que se caiga – Amy los vio alejarse rumbo a la cocina – ¿Todavía no le dice "mamá"?, jajaja, supongo que tomará más tiempo.

Ya en la cocina ambos niños movieron una silla hasta el refrigerador para sacar las paletas, en un movimiento brusco casi se caen. Por suerte Arf estaba ahí para salvar sus caídas.

-Enanos… Les dije que tengan cuidado cuando trepan a lugares altos – se quejó, igual aliviada de que ambos niños estuvieran ilesos.

-Jajaja, Arf siempre nos atrapas- el niño cubrió su risita.

-Csss csssss, Arf nos regaña igual que papá – la niña también cubrió su risita.

-Arf-san, ya casi es hora de que Vivio-san salga de la escuela – Amy entró a la cocina y buscó un recipiente donde guardó un par de paletas de hielo – se supone que así no se derretirán tan rápido. Aquí tienes, para Vivio-san y para ti – entregó el recipiente.

-G-gracias – Arf se volvió a sonrojar – y-ya me voy.

…

…

-Karel, Liera, avisen a mamá que ya está el desayuno- Chrono llevaba la comida al patio trasero. Llevaba un delantal con la leyenda "el mejor papá del mundo".

-Sí papá- respondieron ambos niños al unísono.

-Mamá, dice papá que ya está el desayuno- habló la niña de ocho años.

-Y que si no te apuras vendrá el ogro y se lo comerá- terminó el niño.

-Ey, ¿que no eso era cuando ustedes no quieren comer?- Amy los miró sospechosa mientras ellos corrían.

Aquella semana Chrono estaría en casa.

…

…

-Oye mamá- Liera de diez años estaba acostada en la cama mirando un álbum de fotos de Amy y Chrono.

-¿Sí?

-¿Tú y papá se conocen de toda la vida?

-Así es.

-Wow, qué genial – Karel.

-¿Puedes contarnos historias de cuando eran niños?- Liera se sentó expectante.

-Wow, sí, mamá cuéntanos, quiero saber cómo era papá cuando era niño- Karel se sentó al lado de su hermana, también expectante.

-¿Eh? Veamos… - Amy se puso a hacer memoria.

-Oh, ¿vas a contar historias de nuestra infancia? – Chrono se asomó por la puerta.

-¡Papá! – ambos niños se levantaron de la cama y a punto de lanzarse hacia su padre, este se arrojó hacia ellos cayendo los tres en la cama.

Luego de un rato de risas, los tres se sentaron en la cama mientras Amy empezaba su narración.

-Entre mis primeros recuerdos siempre estaban ellos dos. Después de todo eran amigos muy cercanos a mis padres….

…

La narración se extendió hasta las dos de la mañana, momento en que los niños quedaron dormidos.

-Que bonitos recuerdos- Chrono abrazaba a Amy mientras estaban de pie en la entrada al cuarto de sus hijos. En uno de los muebles descansaba un hurón.

-Jajaja, toda una vida ¿no?

-Cssss, definitivamente toda una vida.

Ayer, hoy, siempre

Fin

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Me sorprende que este no tendrá extras, pero así me ha gustado bastante.

Q.Q No puedo creer que lo terminé.

Apuesto que ya se nota de qué tratará el siguiente spin-off XDDDD

Y al final sí hubo mini participaciones de personajes anteriores. Eso no estaba en mis planes XD

o.o/ Saludos!

Autor del mal.


End file.
